Predators Call: Acceptance
by Sanguinary
Summary: Sequal to Predators Call: Challenge. Spike goes off to fight the albino.


Predators Call: Acceptance  
  
Distribution: Ask me first please. And the answer will be yes.   
Rating: PG 13 for violence.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and it's characters.  
Setting: Before Harsh Light of Day but after Lover's Walk. Spike is alone,   
Dru is gone.  
Part 2 of 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cool night air rushed over Spike's face. He could smell her scent on it   
cold breath. She knew he was following her. Spike grinned in anticipation.  
  
This would be a good fight.  
  
He followed her farther and farther away. Spike recognized that she was   
heading for her own territory. But that was fine with him. She had made the   
challenge, he had accepted. That was all that was important.   
  
So he followed.  
  
Over fences, over roads. Under trees and by houses. Finally he caught sight   
of a field on the outskirts. Her hunting ground.   
  
And then he caught sight of her.  
  
She was waiting for him. Her white hair gleamed in the moonlight and her red   
eyes looked into his blue ones. He slowly walked towards her. The slow   
steady thump of her heard echoed in his ears. Closer and closer he came till   
they were less than five feet apart. She stood at ease.   
  
They knew the rules.  
  
"Challenge accepted." Spike broke the silence by acknowledging her and   
the challenge. He shrugged off his duster and his over-shirt. She pulled off   
her sweater, revealing a black turtle-neck.   
  
And her weapons.   
  
Two large knifes in shoulder sheaths. She spread her arms out wide and   
turned around, revealing a small sword in a spine sheath. "My weapons are   
knifes." Her arms moved down towards her legs, revealing two more knifes   
strapped to her legs. "Five." Rules said that only one type of weapon per   
fighter. She turned back to Spike, waiting to see his tool destruction.  
  
Spike smiled as pointed to the his rusting, metal, railway spikes that hung   
from his belt loops.  
  
"Spikes." He announced as calmly as she had. He waited to see if she would   
react. Spike smiled, showing off his white teeth, letting them glisten in   
the cold moonlight. He could hear her heart beat speed up. Thinking she was   
afraid, he stepped towards her.   
  
And she attacked.  
  
One fist flew before his eyes and smashed into his nose. He flung his hands   
up to his face, more out of instinct than actual action. At the same time,   
her other hand reached out, grabbed his shirt and threw him over her   
shoulders. Spike hit the ground and rolled over onto his back. He flung his   
legs up into the air, settling his weight upon his shoulders, and then   
brought his legs down, forcing his body up. He landed on his feet, just in   
time to duck the slashing of her knife. She had removed the knife from her   
left shoulder sheath and was wielding it in her left hand. The knife made a   
slight swishing sound as it passed over his head. Spike darted his left leg   
out, tripping her. She landed solidly on her back and quickly rolled out of   
Spike's reach. She flung the knife at Spike, missing him by millimeters.   
Spike crouched and jumped at her. Still on her back, she raised her legs   
and used Spike's own momentum against him. Her feet met his chest and she   
rolled backwards, sending Spike's body flying by her. Spike hit the ground   
with a thump and he stood up, watching as she did the same.   
  
"One?" Her voice questioned.  
  
"One." He replied. She had given him his first warning. Three warnings were   
required before death could be given. This was the rules set down in   
olden times. Long before even the Master had walked the earth.   
  
Much, much before.   
  
She pulled out the knife in the right shoulder sheath. Again she held it in   
her right hand. They circled each other. Neither wanted to be the one to   
make the first move.  
  
She attacked first.  
  
Her hand jutted out, imbedding in his skin. Spike let out a bellow of pain   
as he felt the knife burning inside of him. He grasped it, yanking it out.   
The hole in his stomach smoked and sizzled. Spike threw the knife as far as   
he could. He couldn't stand the pain and he vamped out. His left hand   
grasped the nearest spike.   
  
The knifes were blessed.  
  
He lunged at her, swinging the spike at her. She blocked it with the knife   
from the spine sheath. It was more of a small sword than a knife. The knife   
and the spike fell out of their hands, falling somewhere in the long grass.   
They both went for another weapon. She slashed at Spike while he tried to   
stab her. The spike grazed her left shoulder as she slashed at his chest.   
They both fell back, her arm bleeding, his chest smoking. The looked into   
each other's eyes, blood red meeting glittering gold.  
  
"Two?" He asked.   
  
"Two." She replied and threw the knife. It hit him square in the chest,   
missing his hear by a few inches. Spike pulled it out and once again   
attacked with the spike. This time he was successful and hit imbedded it   
into her left shoulder. She let out a scream of pain and collapsed onto the   
ground. Spike followed her. He landed on top of her, pinning her to the   
ground withhis weight. He moved his legs to straddle her and he held her   
arms with his. She sucked in air and Spike smiled with satisfaction as he   
felt her heart race. He brought his face right besides hers. His glowing   
eyes took in her pale white face. Drinking in the details. He would want to   
remember this. He opened his mouth, exposing glistening white fangs.   
  
And then he went for the neck.  
  
His lip touched the skin, feeling the pulse beneath it. Razor sharp teeth   
tore though the skin, tasting salty blood flow into his mouth. Feeling her   
squirm and struggle underneath him.   
  
Feeling her arm get loose.  
  
Suddenly pain flooded his brain and he rolled off of her. His reached   
towards his leg, felling the fifth and final knife imbedded into his upper   
leg. He gripped the handle and pulled it out. Smoke poured out of the   
already healing hole. He knelt with the silver knife burning his hand,   
watching as she sat up and pulled the spike out of her shoulder.  
  
"Three."  
  
They both called it out at the same time, attacked together with spike and   
knife headed for each other. The spike hit Spike in the heart. He fell   
backwards, feeling the cold steel enter his non-beating heart. A gasped   
escaped his throat and he grasped the cold metal end. He listened to her   
gasp at the same time. Spike looked up and saw her pale white hand wrapped   
around the butt end of her knife. Blood, dark and black in the moonlight,   
spilled out of the wound in her chest.   
  
The wound in her heart.   
  
And Spike watched as she looked up to meet his eyes. Those eerie, blood red   
eyes met his gold ones. The look of suprise on her face was quickly replaced   
with a deadly calm. The calm that Spike knew very well. She knew she was   
going to die. But at least he was coming with her. And he watched as her red   
eyes closed and her body fell backwards to the ground, dead before it hit.   
Spike tightened his grip around the steel spike, embedded deep inside of   
him.  
  
And he pulled it out.  
  
After all. Metal can't kill a vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood in a graveyard as old as him. His black duster swirled around his   
feet. His wounds had all healed and he didn't look any different from   
anyone else.  
  
Except for the golden eyes.  
  
She had been buried here. An unmarked grave. Spike knelt down and pulled   
something out of his pocket. And he carved her name on the granite that   
stood guard over the fresh dirt.   
  
Predator.  
  
His work now done, he lay the now dull silver knife at the base of her   
grave. He didn't have to worry about anyone touching it. The dark grass hid   
it.   
  
Hid it and the rust colored blood stain that marred it's handle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? Let me know.  



End file.
